


419（性转徐天）

by nicai666



Category: RPS
Genre: F/M, 性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicai666/pseuds/nicai666
Summary: BG床戏，看清楚再点开





	419（性转徐天）

**Author's Note:**

> 性转！性转！性转！  
> 我说清楚了，你点进来找雷就不怪我了

顾海的手顺着光裸紧致的大腿摸进早就被撩到大腿根的短裙底里，手下感觉到一片湿滑。

他含着嘴里硬挺的奶尖儿露出了一个笑容，把湿软的舌头换成尖利的虎牙，惹来身下人更加难耐的呻吟和扭动着把下身的蜜处送进顾海的掌心里。

顾海拨开那片早就被春水浸透的布料把手指伸进了甬道之中。

“嗯……”身下人仰起修长的脖颈呻吟出声，顺便把挺翘的酥胸又往顾海的嘴里送了进去。

顾海毫不客气地把送进嘴里的美味吞噬下去，手指也在蜜穴里快速地抽动着。

“啊……”徐甜毫不顾忌的扭动着被快感主宰的身体。微凉的手顺着顾海已经被她扒光的胸膛往下，急不可耐地要扒开那束缚着能够让她获得快感的巨物的牛仔裤。

感受到了徐甜的急切，顾海笑着放开被玩弄地湿漉漉红艳艳的乳尖儿，顺着胸口回到被啃咬得布满斑斑点点的脖颈，又多种下了几抹红痕。

“这么着急？”

徐甜没有理会他的调笑，伸手探进已经被解开的裤腰，握住了早就被勾撩到胀大的火热。

而回报她的，是顾海在蜜穴里加入的第三根手指。被撑开的饱胀感和顾海毫不客气地抽动和搔刮让徐甜呻吟地更大声了。

顾海笑着贴着徐甜红到滴血的耳根说到：“舒服吧，听听这水声……”说完，顾海把小巧的耳垂含进嘴里吮舔着，手下加快了速度。很快，徐甜就高声呻吟着把腰拱成了好看的弧桥被送上了快感的高峰。

顾海满意地把手指从还在紧缩着的蜜穴里抽了出来，顺手把满手的滑腻抹到了徐甜那性感的厚唇上。徐甜半眯着眼伸手握住了顾海的手腕，张开嘴吮住了顾海的手指。

眼看着顾海的眸色又沉了几分，徐甜露出了一抹娇笑。她蜷起修长的腿，把莹白的小脚搭在了顾海的胯间。这个动作也让徐甜腿间充满春色的狼藉暴露在了顾海眼前。

那蜜处被玩弄的水光潺潺的，两瓣花唇泛着欲望的红色。

顾海抽出被徐甜含在嘴里的手指，飞快地把两人身上剩余的衣物扒光。而后握着徐甜的大腿根把她摆弄成便于被他侵入的姿势，火热的性器也抵在了蜜道的入口处。

“宝贝儿，我要进去了。”

徐甜不耐地用盘在顾海后腰的脚跟踢了踢他，没有答腔。顾海笑着腰杆一挺，收到了身下人满意的娇吟。

甬道里早就盈满了春水，让顾海抽插得十分顺利。那湿滑紧致的包裹让他不由地加快了速度。而徐甜感受着从甬道里弥漫至全身的快意，扬起脖子不断地发出甜腻的呻吟声。

受到鼓舞的顾海加大了撞击的力度，房间里呻吟粗喘和肉体拍打声此起彼伏。

顾海原本掐住徐甜大腿根的双手握住了她腰，又深又猛地在她的身体里冲撞了一阵后，突然就着相连的姿势把徐甜娇小的身躯翻转成了后入的姿势。粗长的性器进入得更深，把穴道深处的软肉都用力劈开而后翻搅。

徐甜仰头呻吟着，腰线弯出了勾撩人心的欲望的弧度。顾海俯身拨开披散在她肩头的长发，在雪白的背脊上啃咬出一朵朵红花。

很快，顾海感觉到包裹自己阴茎的甬道开始紧缩，炙热的软肉不停地挤压吮吸着，像是一张张贪婪的小嘴想要从填满它们的粗大中吮吸出什么来填满饥渴的欲望。

顾海没有拖延，紧扣着徐甜的腰调整了一下姿势，开始又深又重的抽送。徐甜被高频率的抽插顶得呻吟都变得破碎，原本撑着上半身的手臂乏力的瘫软了下去。

顾海俯身一手握住徐甜在床单上抓握着的一只手，另一只手紧紧扣住徐甜的腹部让她的臀部能够更好地接受他的撞击。

雪白的臀肉被鞭挞成了艳丽的肉红色，终于在徐甜无法抑制的求饶声中，顾海一个挺腰让自己和徐甜都达到了高潮。

顾海趴下把徐甜整个人都裹进怀里压在身下喘息着。火热地气息在徐甜耳边一遍遍刺激着高潮后敏感的神经，顾海眯着眼感受着徐甜小穴里止不住的一阵阵紧缩，满足地在她的发顶和额头落下一个个轻吻。

“我叫顾海。”顾海的声音不自觉的带上了几分缱绻。

他怀里的姑娘倒是毫不客气地自己调整了一个舒服的姿势闭上了眼，困意朦胧地回了两个字：“徐甜。”

顾海琢磨了一下，笑着在徐甜还泛着热气和红晕的脸颊上吻了一下：“甜到没觉着，够辣。”

徐甜微微翘着唇角沉入了睡梦里。

第二天，顾海从睡梦中被阳光吵醒的时候，怀里空空如也。空气里还残留着昨夜的春意，鼻尖还隐约有着徐甜身上好闻的香气。顾海坐起来环顾了一下，房间里的确只有他一个人。耸了耸肩，顾海下床进了浴室冲澡。

收拾妥当，顾海围着浴巾出来穿衣服。拎起被人收拾在沙发上的牛仔裤正准备套上，顾海感觉裤兜里有什么东西。伸手进去，掏出来一张酒店的便签纸，上面写着一行字迹娟秀的数字，旁边还有一个鲜红的唇印。

顾海笑着把便签纸举到唇边在那个唇印上亲了一下，然后哼着小曲儿穿戴好离开了酒店。

徐甜长发尾稍还带着几分湿气地走进了办公室。田丹看着好友春光满面的样子凑上来小声说：“看来这个周末过得很好的样子嘛。”

徐甜冲着好友眨了眨眼，两个姑娘交换了一个“你知我知”的眼神。

“队长还没来？”徐甜问到。

话音刚落，一个高大的身影出现在了办公室门口：“有新案子了，走。”

“是，飞哥。”两个姑娘齐声应到。


End file.
